role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gfantis
Gfantis is a reptilian kaiju, being a member of the rare Gigantosaurus fantasticus species and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gfantis, back when he was young monster wrestler, was an energetic, youthful and cheerful spirit; he was kind to his opponents and was very polite, if being somewhat on the shy side. He had made many friends and always looked on the bright side of things. Following his many encounters with Victory Demon and the Martian Nazis and then losing so much; Gfantis has become a more serious, somber, harsh and brutal fighter and is very grim it seems. He doesn't see himself as a hero and only doing what has to be done and he dislikes his past self; being very critical towards himself as well. He has an intense hatred for the Nazis and has no remorse for killing them, due to their crimes. Gfantis is shown to be somewhat resenting towards other kaiju who aren't already his friends and can come off anti-social and cold. However, he has been shown time to time that deep down, he does have feelings....he just hides them just so that he doesn't appear weak... History Backstory Gfantis was originally a monster wrestler that originated from Earth, but also occasionally traveled to space. Out there, he became friends with a few of his fellow wrestler kaiju, such as King Dong, Ganjasaurus Rex, Monster Zuzu, Nagira, Troutzilla, Gograh, Zagaraus and Danger Warrior. Gfantis was a very proud and energetic fighter---until one day, the then unknown Martian Nazis arrived to do combat; Victory Demon in particular arrived. Victory Demon was known as a brutal fighter, as well as a dirty fighter at that. One by one, several of the wrestler kaiju began to die, until then finally it was left between Gfantis and Victory Demon. The two had a long match, but in the end, Victory Demon won, much to Gfantis's utmost content. However, it was merely the beginning of the hard times Gfantis would have to go through, as then he had to lose his family and several of his friends (who many were Jigora) to the Martain Nazi Party and was also (briefly) held prisoner on the Bermuda Triangle. Eventually, Gfantis escaped and became a vigilante of sorts, going out and killing off Nazis, due to the torment they put him, his friends, his kind and the Jigoras through. Debut: The Nazi Hunter Gfantis first appeared in RP where he was seated at the Kaiju Sakaba in California, where he was quietly sitting down, not even drinking his drink. A small group of Stormtrooper Narutons led by a Stormtrooper Naruton later appeared in California where they barged in and attacked the Kaiju Sakaba (which happened to be serving there for a bit) and held Manager Baltan hostage while they searched for any Jigoras. However, Gfantis also happened to be there and did NOT like what they were doing and then beat down and killed off several of the Stormtrooper Narutons with his oral heat ray. The Stormtrooper Naruton Captain then fled the place, to which Gfantis followed him and then killed him, repeatedly bashing his horns against him. TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar then met up with Gfantis. After a lengthy conversation, TripGoji then asked who he (Gfantis) was, to which Gfantis revealed to them that he was Gfantis. Unlikely Heroes TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar couldn't believe it; Gfantis was here! TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar then asked Gfantis if he really knew how to get to the Bermuda Triangle, to which Gfantis replied that he could, albeit it wasn't an easy process. Gfantis then told TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar to help him dispose of the dead Stormtrooper Naruton Captain's body, as he was sick of looking at it. Afterwards, Gfantis led TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar for a walk, discussing about the Bermuda Triangle. As TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar talked to him, Gfantis then revealed to the two of them that he had met the Martain Nazis long before they ever came to Earth. He went into detail, stating that while he disliked them, they were a small group at the time and as such, he didn't think much about them. He also brought up that he used to be a well-known monster wrestler who traveled to space and made many friends. However and unfortunately, Victory Demon soon arrived into his life and he (Victory Demon) proceeded to kill off other monsters wrestlers that he knew or were friends with. He then brought up that he and Victory Demon then finally got to fight each other, only for him to lose and then be made into a prisoner at the Bermuda Triangle; where he soon planned his escape during his tenure and actually did escape....unfortunately, he was the only survivor. TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar were very saddened to hear and felt for Gfantis. TripGoji then asked if any of Gfanti's other friends were still alive, to which Gfantis then replied that some were. TKT Jet Jaguar also asked where exactly Gfantis was taking them, to which he answered that he was taking them to his place. Soon they arrived to Gfantis's place and Gfantis said that they could stay there, but only for a little while. As the three entered inside, Gfantis announced his presence and then got out himself some coffee, drinking it. TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar then soon encountered Gfantis's remaining friends, Zagaraus, Gograh and Danger Warrior, who Gfantis then talked about and introduced them all to the two. However, before they could all get settled in, the Stormtrooper Narutons closed in on the area around Gfantis's place and ordered Gfantis to come out at once, due to him having killed some Stormtrooper Narutons earlier that day. Gfantis and TripGoji then both headed out to the door, planning to face their attackers... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Just as TripGoji and Gfantis were about to exit the door however, Gfantis then decided against that---given they had most likely had guns. Gfantis then ordered his group to get ready to do a surprise on the Nazis. TKT Mechani-Kong thought they were trying to hide. TKT Mechani-Kong ordered his Stormtrooper Narutons to barge in and search within the house. The Stromtrooper Narutons did so and then searched; only then to be met with a brutal fight within. Soon, the door to Gfantis's place opened up and a beaten and bruised Stormtrooper Naruton was thrown out to TKT Mechani-Kong's area. As TKT Mechani-Kong looked down, a heat ray blasted against TKT Mechani-Kong, causing him to stagger back and sending out flares on him. As Gfantis and his crew rushed outside to fight against the Stormtrooper Narutons; TKT Mechani-Kong then ordered out the rest of his troops to attack back. Gfantis then fought off many of the Stromtroopers, sending them down a pit and firing his electrical horn down upon them. Later on, following all of the Stormtrooper Narutons getting finished off, Gfantis joined in the fight against TKT Mechani-Kong. Gfantis rushed over, emitting electricity from his horn at TKT Mechani-Kong. TKT Mechani-Kong was hit by the electricity, then grabbed TKT Jet Jaguar and threw him at Gfantis. Gograh then blasted his Radioactive Breath against TKT Mechani-Kong, sending out sparks flying. TKT Mechani-Kong threw out grenades from his belt at his opposers; knocking Gograh over. Zagaraus then rushed up and bashed at TKT Mechani-Kong repeatedly, to which TKT Mechani-Kong then used his Paralyzing Flashes against Zagaraus. Being a rock monster, Zagaraus wasn't effected much by what he was doing and so TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed Zagaraus, and in a feat of strength tossed him against TripGoji and Danger Warrior, knocking the three down hard. TKT Mechani-Kong then fired his laser fingers at TKT Jet Jaguar, to which TKT Jet Jaguar then punched at him repeatedly. The two's punching and fighting appears to be on equal terms, up until then finally, TKT Mechani-Kong then kicks down at TKT Jet Jaguar hard, causing him to fall over; TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed TKT Jet Jaguar by the head, aiming one of his laser-fingers at his face, and getting ready to shoot at him. However, before he could do so, Gfantis fired a blast of an oral heat ray blasts against TKT Mechani-Kong's back, sending a bunch of flares out from his back. As TKT Mechani-Kong staggered back, Gfantis rammed against TKT Mechani-Kong, then bashing his horns against him, repeatedly bashing down on TKT Mechani-Kong, then making some dents. Gfantis then picked up TKT Mechani-Kong and then threw him off a cliff, to where he fell and crashed, seemingly destroying him. Gfantis and TKT Jet Jaguar lamented on his defection and then Gfantis's group took off, heading out to find the Bermuda Triangle to get to Island X. Kill! Kill! Kill! WIP Abilities * Burrowing: Gfantis is able to burrow underground. * Solar Radiation Beam: Gfantis can fire a solar radiation beam from his crescent horn. * Oral Heat Ray: Gfantis can fire an oral heat ray from his mouth. * Solar Power: Gfantis derives and replenishes power from solar energy. * Heat Resistance: Gfantis can withstand high temperatures and can even move through magma. * Whip Tail: Gfantis can use his long tail as a whip. * Travel Sphere: Gfantis can travel through space in a large glowing yellow ball of energy, similar to the Travel Sphere used by Ultraman and Bemular. * Electrical Horn: Gfantis is capable of projecting electricity out of his horn. * Horns: Gfantis can use his horns also like knives in combat to bludgeon his foes with. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Gfantis is excellent at hand to hand combat, his fists being strong enough to punch through metal even. Quotes Trivia * Gfantis is one of the most well-known fan-made kaiju due to his prominence at G-Fest. * Gfantis obviously gets his name from 'G-Fans', the word used to describe Godzilla fans. * Gfantis is the mascot of the G-fan magazine. * Gfantis was originally used by LSDKama. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Hero Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Flying Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)